Sesshoumaru's Adventure
by X-Spades-X
Summary: Loosing something precious. Being hunted down like an animal. Sesshoumaru is having a rough life. So rough he has to stay with a human girl, Kagome for help. What will happen? Please Read&Review. Arigato! On Pause, Read Chap. 5
1. Tragic Moment

Sesshoumaru's Adventure

**_Chapter 1: _Tragic Moment**

Sesshoumaru's mother always wanted her sweet little 8 yr old son, Sesshoumaru, to get good grades in school. That day had finally came true, but death came by to ruin the moment for poor Sesshoumaru.

One day at school, Sesshoumaru was taking a test which for once he studied for. At lunch he was nervous about if he would get a good grade or not. He looked at Inuyasha and his friends and saw how much fun they were having. Sesshoumaru had never really had friends to talk to. Only to say "hi" in the hall way. Then Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He blushed then looked down at his food. "Hey Sango do you ever feel sorry for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked Sango.

"What for?" Sango said wondering about the question.

"For having not very many friends to talk to at all,"said Kagome with sadness in her eyes.

"Sort of" Sango replied. "But its better not to talk about him around Inuyasha. You know how he acts when it comes to Sesshoumaru"

"Yeah" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha is so immature. What a baka." As lunched ended, the students went to classes. Mrs. Hasygawa, Sesshoumaru's teacher, gave back the test. Sesshoumaru flipped over his test and gave a surprising look.

'_I got an A+_' Sesshoumaru said in his head. School was out and Sesshoumaru ran home with a smile and ran pass the Inu gang.

"Was that Sesshoumaru with a **smile **on is face?" said Miroku. "NAAAA!"

Sesshoumaru ran to his house and went inside.

"MOM! MOM!" Sesshoumaru yelled out. He went to the kitchen, no one was there. He went to the living room, dining room, bathrooms, and office room, no one was there. Then he went to his parents room. He saw nothing but a lump on the bed. A womanish figure with blood stains all over. He pulled the white silk sheets off. His face turned as white as his hair with shock. His heart beating faster with every second passing by. He saw something every child fears to see. What he saw was his mother... ...dead. (SG- Poor Sesshoumaru)

Claw marks, bite marks, bruises, and even a cut from sword.Everything that could go wrong happened. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the dead, souless body."S-S-Sesshoumaru?..." said his mother. He quickly opened his eyes to see if she was actually alive. He hoped that it was just a little prank. That his mother just put ketchup on her to make it look like she was bleeding. But it wasn't. It was real. All of it. He was amazed that she was still alive espeacailly with all of those death ringing injuries.

"Yes mother I'm here. What happened?" he asked, trying to hold back his tears.

"Y-Your father t-tried to kill m-me. H-He wants t-to get rid of u-us. B-Because he has Izayoi a-and Inuyasha,." By the way she was trying to talk, he decided not to ask any more questions. He did not want to put his oka-san in anymore pain than she already is in.Then Inutaishou walked pass the door and looked at Sesshoumaru with blood stains on his claws and face.

"_It was true. The scent of mother is all over that blood_. _He really did try to kill her."_ Sesshoumaru said in his head.Sesshoumaru just stood there, afraid to make a move. He looked as if he had saw a ghost. His breaths were fast yet, silent. As Inutaishou disappeared in the hallway, Sesshoumaru's mother said something faintly.

"run...S-Sesshou-," Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.The threatning tears that he was trying to hold back, burst out of his eyes. He cried his soul out. The tears fell onto the dead mother for which he cared for so much.

_"Why" _He thought. The pain in his heart grew worse as he stared at his mother. _" Why did you kill her? How could you do this to her, to me, to us!"_ The rage in side of him came. He clenched his fist. Then he remembered what his mother told him to do. To run away. Besides what could he do? He was only a meir child. How could he kill a great demon? He then kissed his mother on the cheek and said, "Good bye, Oka-san"

He ran to his room and shut the door. He got his clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, and especially his brush(long hair, duh). Then he heard footsteps coming toward his door. Hequickly finished his packing.Then he ran to his window then stopped. He then realized, he was on the fourth floor. It was either life or pain. And he chose pain. He jumped out and cut his leg on a broken sprinkler. He was limping as he walked away from the house and never looked back.

Then he ran into Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said with confusion.

* * *

Sorry that this one was short, but i assure you that i will make the others longer. . But man, while i was writing this story i felt so sorry. So what will Sesshoumaru do? Where will he live? And he better find somewhere to stay because it must hurt walking on a badly cut leg. Well to figure out what happens to him,please review. But no insults,ok. And if u have any ideas i might put them in and mention ur names! Well this was my first FanFic, I hope yall all enjoyed it! . Once i get at least 5 reveiws i put up the next chapter. I am already working on it. But hey like i said i could add your ideas!-.- ok i really suck at summaries. P.S. I changed it so, yea. 


	2. Thank You, Kagome

**Sesshoumaru's Adventure**

**_Chapter 2_: Thank you, Kagome**

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said with confusion. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and stared. Sango and Miroku just stood there with fear. "Boy, Kagome sure is brave for talking to Sesshoumaru," Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku with a confused expression.

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku. Miroku froze and went behind Sango. Kagome looked down and saw the wound on Sesshoumaru. She gasped.

"Sesshoumaru what happened to you!"Kagome cried out loud. Sesshoumaru said nothing. "Why aren't you at home? You need to go to your mother and have her take care of your leg," Kagome said worriedly. Kagome looked down and saw the suit case next to him. "Are you running away?" Again Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"If Sesshoumaru is running away, which I'm sure he is, why don't one of us take him to our house and hide him?" suggested Miroku. "But it's definitely not going to be me,"

"Me neither," said Sango. "I already have a little brother to take care of,"

"_Sango is right, Kohaku will defiantly tell," _Kagome thought. "_And Miroku's parents are so nosey, he will get caught quickly" _Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll take him." Everyone looked at Kagome with shock.

"No way Kagome! You are defiantly not taking Sesshoumaru to your house!" Sango shouted.

"Sango is right, Kagome. If Inuyasha found out, we will never hear the end of it," Miroku advised. "It will be better if you don't take him."

"Yea well, if anything happens with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, I'll just say the magic word," Kagome stated. Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly. "Then it's settled then." Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and took him to her house. She then realized about Sesshoumaru's cut and slows down. They then approach her house. "Oh no! My mom is home early," Kagome whispered as she noticed her mother's car. "Uh... Sango Miroku you guys go distract my mother while I sneak Sesshoumaru to my room." Sango and Miroku nodded of agreement.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, how are you today," Sango said cheerfully. Mrs. Higurashi was washing dishes in the kitchen

"I'm good Sango," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she put down the dishes and dried her hands. "Where's Kagome?" Kagome froze and then kept on walking while leading Sesshoumaru to her room.

"Ok Sesshoumaru, you stay here and don't go anywhere," Kagome demanded. "I'll be right back" Kagome shut the door and walked downstairs. "I'm here mom!" Kagome said normally. She ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"Well we better go, right Sango," said Miroku.

"Yes, we have lots of homework," Sango replied. Sango ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Make sure Sesshoumaru stays away from your family." Kagome nods. "Well bye," said Sango.

Miroku and Sango leaves and Mrs. Higurashi turns around and asks Kagome, "So how was-," She stops and realizes that she left upstairs. Then giggles and continues to wash the dishes.

Kagome goes to her room and opens the door, goes inside, shuts the door, sighs, and finds that Sesshoumaru hasn't moved an inch. He was standing in the same way when she left him. "I didn't mean that literally," said Kagome. Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome.

"Um...I'm going to do my homework" Kagome said. She walked to her desk and started her homework. She and Sesshoumaru had different teachers for school so Kagome didn't know if he had homework.

"So do you have homework?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head in a "no" type of way. "You can sit down if you want," Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru sat on the floor.

"The bed is more comfortable." Kagome explained. She looked down at his leg and remembered about his cut. She ran out of her room and went to the hallway closet. "_What am I doing? I can't treat to this kind of injury. I'M ONLY 7 YEARS OLD_!" Kagome thought. She ran to the living room where her mother was.

"Um, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile

"Do you know how to take care of large cut that might have been cause by I don't know about 25 minutes ago?" Kagome asked hypothetically. Her mother looked at Kagome as if she cut herself.

"Kagome are you alright? What did you cut yourself on? How bad is it?" Hrs Higurashi looked all over her.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs. "I'm not hurt. I just want to know. Um, I might want to be a, uh… a NURSE when I grow up. That's all."

"Oh." Her mother said, "Well why didn't you say so." She laughed.

Kagome made a face like this (-.-) and said, "Because you never gave me the chance to. Your mother protection mode took control over you." She said and waited for her mother to tell her how to help her with her problem. "Uh, mom could you tell me now, I kind of have other things to do. He might-" She stopped and could not believe what she almost just said. It was a good thing her mother left the room before she heard anything. "Hey! Where did you go?"

"Up here Kagome!" Her mother shouted from the top floor. She was looking in the hall closet for something. Kagome ran upstairs not wanting to waste any more time than she already is. She stood right behind her mother waiting for something.

"Now where is it? There is so much junk in this closet." She said looking everywhere in the closet. "Oh! Um, Kagome I found your favorite under wears that you were looking for." Said her mother, holding a pair of pink under wear with orange rubber duckies on them. Kagome blushed, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not too far away.

"Mom! Souta could be around. Plus I don't want anyone hearing you!" Kagome said, blushing with embarrassment.

Her mother just laughed. "Calm down, Kagome. Here I found what I was looking for." She turned around and was holding a medicine book. Kagome stared at it for a while and snatched it out of her hands quickly.

"Arigato mom!" Kagome said and ran to her room and shut the door.

She practically fainted at what she saw. There was a semi big blood stain on the floor. "Great." She said sarcastically. "How am I going to tell mom this?" She forgot about the stain and ran to Sesshoumaru. She rolled up his hakamas and opened the book. She followed all the instructions. She went back and forth to the closet and back to get the items she needed. Sesshoumaru just stared at her, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Could you not look at me? Thanks." He just looked out the window. Soon she finished up the wound. "There you go. Good as new." She said proudly.

She almost forgot about her homework. She ran to her desk and finished it.

While she was doing her homework, Sesshoumaru was looking at his surroundings. There were pink painted walls with a matching pink bed. The window had light blue curtains, swaying in the light breeze of the wind. Kagome had opened hit to get rid of the blood scent from her room. Her desk had crayons and pencils scattered everywhere. He could tell that she loved to draw and color a lot. She had a purple rolling chair, which she was sitting on. Her desk was made out of wood. Her dressers were green and the droors were light green. Her door had posters of dogs and so did her walls. And on the bed dresser next to her bed was a little frame. It had a picture of the Inu Gang inside. Miroku was on the left with his arm on Kagome whose arms were on Miroku and Inuyasha whose arms were on Kagome and Sango whose arm was on Inuyasha. So it was in this order: Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. Sango wanted to be away from Miroku. (SLG- Yes, even as a kid, he was still perverted. He got it from his father.)

He didn't have friends, like I said before. When he looked at the photo it made him feel worse. He shut his eyes not wanting to see the photo anymore. But, a picture of his mother came through his head. He began to whimper. He could not forget about his mother. He wished that that never happened. That his father would just leave him and his mother alone.

Kagome heard his whimpering. She turned on her rolling chair. "Sesshoumaru?" She said in a caring voice. "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru stopped his whimpering and looked at Kagome.

He said nothing.

"You know, you don't have to be shy. You can talk to me." She said, trying to comfort the sad demon.

He just shook his head and laid on the floor.

Kagome got up and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with some blankets in her hands. "I know they are girly, but they are comfortable." She laid them on the ground and made a bed. "There."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the blankets and sneezed. Kagome could not help but to laugh. He got on the little bed and closed his eyes. She gathered her pajamas and left to the restroom to change. She came back with baby blue pajamas with yellow kittens on them. She walked to the window and shut it. But before she shut it, she looked out and saw the many shimmering stars. They surrounded the moon which was in the shape of the one on Sesshoumaru's forehead. A Crescent Moon. She shut the window and turned off the lights. When she turned around she was shocked at what she saw. Sesshoumaru was glowing in the color of his moon marking. It was so beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gave a questioning look.

"Oh," She shook her head. "Sorry Sesshoumaru. But. Do you usually glow like that at night?" she asked, knowing that there won't be an answer.

He made no answer but closed his eyes and fell asleep. She smiled and crawled into bed. "Oyasumi, Sesshoumaru." She said.

But she could have sworn that he said something. Like he said: "Oyasumi, Kagome."

Everyone was asleep, and all was silent. The glow from Sesshoumaru was all that was light. But Kagome thought it was a nice touch.

As the night was continuing, Kagome woke up at the sound of whimpering. She rubbed her brown eyes, and sat up. She yawned and looked down next to her bed. There lied Sesshoumaru, covered in sweat. He twisted and turned. He continued his loud whimpers. Kagome was worried. _"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" _She thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's Dream: 

"Mother! Mother!" He cried out. He saw his mother tied up in chains, Inutaisho standing in front of her. Sesshoumaru was tied up as well. Not to far away was Izayoi and Inuyasha. Izayoi held Inuyasha's hand, while he cheered for his father to kill the 2 beings that were in the way of his life. Especially, Sesshoumaru. He defiantly wanted him dead. After the way he treated him.

"Yeah! Go father! Kill Sesshoumaru first!" yelled the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru, you shall be next," said Inutaisho.

"No! Leave our son out of this, Inutaisho! Let him go! He is only a meir child let him live longer!" Cried Sesshoumaru's mother.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the great dog demon. He smacked her across her face.

"No! Leave mother alone! Why would you do such a horrible thing to us!" Sesshoumaru cried, trying to break free from the chains. But it was no use, the chains where stronger than ever.

"You want to know son?" Asked Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru was silent but nodded.

"To find out I shall kill your mother first" laughed the demon.

"You bastard!" Cried his mother.

"SHUT UP!" He raised the tetsusaiga above her head. "Die!"

"MOTHER!" Sesshoumaru started to cry.

It started to fade black. All Sesshoumaru saw was Inutaisho lowering his sword on his mother. And total black-out.

End Sesshoumaru's Dream

* * *

Kagome got worried about him, 

"Poor guy. I wonder what he is dreaming about." Thought Kagome. She got out of bed and sat next to him. She moved some of his hair out of his face. She got a tissue out of the tissue box that was on her bed dresser and wiped the sweat off his face. And surprisingly, his whimpers began to stop. She smiled and got back in her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. All was silent for the rest of the night. (SLG-a sorta happy ending)

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. I made this chapter earlier than i should have, but who cares. And it is way longer than my first chapter. I think. So, i am so sorry that i made Inutaisho such a horrible person. I put pitty on myself. I really respect him. Just promise me that yall won't hate me too much. I mean yes you can hate me, but not too much. My other st-. Forget what i was just about to say. So will these horrible night mares of Sesshoumaru ever end? To find out get ready to see Sesshoumaru's Adventure Chapter 3. (P.S. Nothing is going on between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, ok.)**


	3. Weekend with Sesshoumaru

**_Ok, Im am sooo sorry that this took a while to update. The stupid thingy would take the document. So, Gomen, Gomen, Goemn! Yall have probly waited a while. Well, yall probly want to get to the story already. So here it is: Chapter 4: Weekend With Sesshoumaru...Enjoy..._**

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**Sesshoumaru's Adventure**

**_Chapter 3_: Weekend With Sesshoumaru**

The next morning, Saturday, Kagome opened eyes. She sat up from the blankets and looked around. There was no Sesshoumaru to be found. She panicked. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran outside her room. She was standing in her door way looking around the hallway. All of a sudden she felt something tap her shoulder. She could not help but to let out a little scream. When she turned, Sesshoumaru was staring at a little shocked at her reaction.

"Oh. It's you." Kagome sighed with relief. "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

His only response was just a stare. But when she looked in his eyes, its look like he was saying sorry.

"Kagome time for breakfast!" Shouted Souta from the kitchen. She turned and then said.

"Wait here until I return. I will try to get you something to eat as well." She smiled and headed down toward the stairs. He only turned and went back to the room. But he did not like being told what to do from a human.

Sesshoumaru went towards the window and stared out. A few brown morning birds flew by swirling and spinning and the wind. He watched them fly when he saw these 3 birds. One was and older male, supposedly the father, and a younger female bird, most likely the mother. And one tiny bird it was also a male but was learning to fly. The father was in front of it flapping its wings to show his son how to do it. The mother was chirping as if cheering for her baby boy. As Sesshoumaru watched the family, he thought of his own. He thought of the time when he was learning to walk.

**vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Sesshoumaru's Flashback

"Look Sesshoumaru like this," Said Inutaisho as he walked around the little pups room. Sesshoumaru was of age to learn to walk. But his little legs were weak.

"Come on Sesshy you can do it!" Cheered his mother. "Do as daddy does. Find your inner strength, and go for your goal!" She threw her fist up in the air. Sesshoumaru was struggling to get on his tiny feet. He was able to only get up on his knees, but fall back down if he tried to go any further than that.

"Gabba dooki do bakau. Fo meto to kanbo!" All that came out of his mouth was babbles of a 4 month old as he pounded his fist on the floor. Like I said he was young. He was about lets say,1 yearold. This is the age that a demon should learn to walk in case of danger. (SLG- I don't know that for sure.)

"Oh well." Sighed his mother. "I guess we will have to wait until tomar-" She was interrupted when Sesshoumaru struggled to get up again. He was on all fours until he stood on his knees. Then put out his foot on the ground. Then he pushed himself up and put his other foot on the ground. He was a little wobbly at first but then found his balance and stood.

"Look honey!" Said Inutaisho proudly. "He stood up!" His mother's eyes were sparkling at the sight. Then Sesshoumaru lifted his little foot and put it back down in front of his other. He just made his first step. Then lifted his other foot, then the wobbliness came back. He swayed his arms around to get his balance back. He got it and continued his task. Inutaisho patted his knees and called his name.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, you can do it!"

Sesshoumaru walked towards him slowly, finding his balance on every step he took. Then he amazed his parents by taking in more speed. Soon his slow walking became a run. He then jumped in his father's strong arms. He spun him around with a smile spread across his face. Sesshoumaru's laughter filled the room. His mother joined in and kisses his baby boy on the cheek many times.

"That's our boy!" She said, hugging him close in her arms.

End Flashback

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

He continued to watch the birds and thought about his childhood memories.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Kagome what are you going to do over the weekend?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi, cutting her eggs. "Are you going to do anything with Sango?"

"Nothing really, I might just be home for a while." Replied Kagome. "I think she might be coming over. As well as Miroku."

"I'm done. May I be excused?" Souta asked.

His mother nodded and he quickly left the table. He rushed up the stairs and walked towards his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was looking at his surroundings once more. He gazed at pictures and found some of Kagome's drawings. She wasn't the best drawer but they were ok. He then froze when he heard footsteps coming. They were not Kagome's usual pace, more like the quick steps of a child. Then the door creaked open. Sesshoumaru ran and hid under the bed. He saw a foot, no, a paw? Then another paw. And another. Soon there were 4 paws that walked in the room. _"Just a cat," _Thought Sesshoumaru. He crawled from under the bed and then stood in front of Buyou. The cat began to hiss, sensing that he was a dog it was a normal reaction. He began to growl as well. No one dared to give him attitude, even if he was little. He was always full of his pride. So Buyou jumped at him with claws out, thinking he was invading his territory. Sesshoumaru dodged and tried to attack him with his sharp claws. But instead of hitting the cat, he hit the picture frame of the group picture.He knocked it off the little table a crashed on the floor shattering the glass. Buyou ended up tearing the curtians that hung infront of the window.

"What was that!" Kagome's grandfather cried out. "Souta what did you break!"

"_Oh no! Did Souta get frightened by Sesshoumaru! Or did Sesshoumaru try to attack Souta!"_ Just the thought of that scared the living crud out of her. She got up immediately and knocked over her chair.

"Kagome what's wrong!" Her mother asked worriedly. But Kagome took no time to answer and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Of course everyone followed to see what was troubling the girl.

Sesshoumaru heard many footsteps and ran under the bed again. (SLG- Smart kid.) Souta was first to arrive. He looked around and saw a ticked off cat with its fur standing way high in the air.

"Buyou what's wrong?" asked Souta. He noticed he was hissing at something under the bed. He pet him to calm him down and slowly lifted the bed skirt. Sesshoumaru began to panic.

"SOUTA!" Yelled Kagome. Souta freaked and hit his hand on the hard bar supporting the bed.

"OWWWWW!" Was all that came out. Buyou hissed more and began to growl. Kagome quickly picked up Buyou and calmed him down and tossed him out the door gently.

"What was that all about?" Souta asked, rubbing his hand. Their mother and grandfather came in and Mrs. Higurashi ran to her son and checked out his badly hurt hand. It was hot red and hurt like heck. (SLG- Have u ever hurt your hand on a metal bar, trust me it hurts.)

"Dad, please take Souta to get some ice for his hand." Mrs. Higurashi asked, rubbing it before letting him run to his grandfather.

"Don't worry, I have a special sutra that will make better," He snaps his fingers. "Just like that." He said proudly.

"No dad, no using any of your so called "powers" on my baby boy." She said trying to get him out to take care of her son.

"MOM! I'm not a baby!" Souta protested. Her response was only a smile. Then, the old man drug out the pouting boy and into the kitchen.

Kagome's mother turned her gaze to Kagome and gave her a questioning look. "Kagome what is going on? You got your brother hurt and knocked over one of the chairs and have been acting really strangely."

"Oh it's nothing, really" Kagome responded with a smile. Her mother eyed her suspiciously when her eyes got caught on the broken picture frame.

"Oh no, honey, your picture frame broke," said her mother. "I guess what ever freaked Buyou, must have made him knock over this." She gathered most of the broken glasses and walked out the room. Before she left the room completely she stopped and said, "Kagome be careful where you step. In fact don't go near that spot." And walked down the hallway.

"_Wait! How did she know this was Buyou? Souta never told her."_ Kagome thought, getting freaked. But when she looked around she saw claws marks on her curtains. She anime sweat dropped and sighed. She took a step forward to remove the curtains when she screamed. "OWWW!" she cried. She sat on her bed and looked at her foot. There was a piece of glass that was pretty badly shoved in her foot. _"Good thing it wasn't a big piece of that would have really hurt," _she thought. She tried pulling it out but only made it hurt worse. She looked around surprised her mother wasn't here yet, or anyone else for that matter.

She looked out the window and saw her mother putting the pieces of glass in the trash can, her grandfather sweeping the porch, and Souta kicking his soccer ball around. Then she felt something moving from under the bed, she was about to scream when she saw a lock of silver hair come out from under the bed.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked when he came out from under the bed. She could not help but to laugh when she saw him. He gave her a questioningly look when a piece of gray fuzz came into site as it fluttered down from above him. He was covered with dust. All of a sudden he gave a weird look. His mouth slowly opened and right when Kagome figured out he was doing he sneezed and dust went flying everywhere.

"Great!" Kagome said partly laughing. "Another mess to clean. Speaking of which_." _Kagome limped to the rug she placed in the middle of her room. She lifted it up and groaned. "I will be right back" She walked out the door while trying not step on her badly hurting foot.

Sesshoumaru looked down at what she saw that made her groan. The blood stain that was made when he was bleeding last night. Sesshoumaru lifted his pants a little and looked at his leg. The bandage was almost covered in blood. Kagome walked and dropped the stain remover bottle along with the cloth.

"I forgot about that." She said worriedly. "I'll be right back, again" And she limped faster out the door. He could hear her going "ow" a lot louder. He looked at the bottle and cloth. He picked them up and began to clean the carpet. Kagome walked back in with the bandages and ointment and was shocked.

"You don't have to clean that." She said. "I'll do it." Then as she was about to take the cloth away from Sesshoumaru, he turned the other way to clean another part of the stain. _"Well, there is no point of taking it away from him now."_ She sighed and waited for him to finish up. She plumped on her bed and tried to take out the piece of glass again.

Eventually the stain went away and he turned to face Kagome and showed her his leg. She removed the blood cover bandages and threw them in the little trash can that was in her room. The bleeding stopped, that was good to see. She put the ointment on his leg, which made him wince because it stung. But his face expression of nothing came back quickly. She quickly put on the long white strip of bandage (SLG- I don't know what to call it but that's what I mean by bandages.) She finished wrapping his leg and walked to her bed. When she lifted her foot, Sesshoumaru saw the glass that was half way in her foot.

In the speed of light, Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the glass and pulled it from her foot. A tear came out of Kagome's eye.

"OWWWWWW!" she screamed. "What did u do that for!" She then paused and held her foot. She bent her head down to get a better look. The pain was all gone. "Wow. Thanks Sesshoumaru." She looked up and saw he was looking out the window.

She looked down at the floor. _"So much has happened. I think I need to tell Sango that having Sesshoumaru here is a lot of work. I mean come on, I'm in 2nd grade. I shouldn't have to be doing this."_ Her eyes lowered. _"Why am I doing this? Sesshoumaru hasn't even told me why he ran away."_ She turned to see his suitcase 1/4 out of the bed. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head at the sound of his name. Kagome gave him a half sad half questioning look. "I know you probably won't answer me but I have to at least try." He gave her a look as if telling her to continue. "Why are you running away from your family? Does it have to do with your leg? Did they hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru just looked away and back out the window. Before Kagome could continue, the phone rang.

"Kagome, its Inuyasha!" Souta shouted.

"_Oh no, not him. Not now." _Kagome thought. "K! I'll be right there!" Kagome walked out the door and shut it.

She walked to the counter where the phone lay. She picked it up and let out a sigh.

"Hi, Inuyasha. What do you want?" She said in an I-don't-feel-like-talking voice.

"What is your problem!" he said in his a stubborn voice.

"Nothing. Just what do you want I'm kind of busy now?" She said trying to speed up the conversation.

He just grunted and said, "Well, since we have to do that report on dolphins, which I still think is a stupid idea. I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, that's what I said. So can I?"

"No!"

"And why not!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because? Because…. Because you just can't that's why." Kagome said, not knowing how to tell him why he could not come.

"Kagome!" he said getting ticked.

Kagome sighed and gave in. "Ok, what time you coming over?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru went back to his thoughts as he continued to stare out the window. _"Mom…" _That's all that he thought about. As he stared at the sky he saw an image of his mother smiling so sweetly. Then Kagome opened the door with a tired face.

"I'm going to bed early tonight. This day really tired me out. I better start with a bath" Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru and gathered her clothes. _"There is no way I'm going to try to start a conversation with him now. He is just too stubborn. Well, that's one thing he and Inuyasha have in common."_ She sighed in thought and walked out the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door then the window. He then walked towards the window and opened it. Just because he had to stay away from everyone in that house, doesn't mean he can't leave the house. He is strong enough to take care of himself. He made up his mind and jumped out the window. The roof was right there so it was not as bad as before. He then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. He ran away from the human house and on the streets. He ran down the sidewalks and followed the scent to where he intended to go. He stopped in front of a house. His house. Then he walked towards a ladder that was lying on the grass. He picked it up and gently leaned it against the house. Then he climbed up the ladder and went through a surprisingly opened window. He was in the room of the event. The body was gone and the sheets and blankets were changed. They were a beige color with swirls and shapes in a darker brown. Many pictures that had his mother in them were gone. His thought loomed into the day when he saw his mother for the last time.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Flashback

Claw marks, bite marks, bruises everything that could go wrong happened. "S-S-Sesshoumaru..." said his mother. He was amazed that she was still alive.

"Yes mother I'm here. What happened?" he said.

"Y-Your father t-tried to kill m-me. H-He wants t-to get rid of u-us. B-Because he has Izayoi a-and Inuyasha,." By the way she was trying to talk he decided not to ask any more questions.

But she continued.

"Sesshoumaru, listen to me. I want to leave from the place and never return. Your father has made a choice, a choice that I do not want you to be included in. He has decided to kill me. He wants to get rid of us from his memories." Said his mother weakly and quietly. "I want you to be quiet and stay low. Do not tell anyone of the event that happened here, or anything you saw here. Do you understand?" Her voice was demanding yet caring.

"Y-Y-Yes mother." His voice was so scared and trembled in fright. "Mom?"

His mother looked at him as if waiting for him to continue.

"Will you be ok? Will I ever see you again?" he was still hiding the tears that were almost winning the battle to be free from his eyes.

His mother gave him a sweet smile. "I will always looked down at-"

She was cut off as she heard something come closer to the room.

Sesshoumaru turned to see his father covered in the blood of his loved one. It was on his claws and face. His thought were sad and slowly turned to anger. _"It is true the scent of mother is all over the blood." _Sesshoumaru said in his head. Sesshoumaru just stood there, afraid to make a move. He looked as if he had saw a ghost. His breaths were fast yet, silent. His fists were tightly held almost digging his claws into his flesh. As Inutaishou disappeared in the hallway, Sesshoumaru felt a relaxing hand on his shoulder and heard a faint voice.

"Run Sessh-" Her hand fell off his shoulder and hung off the edge of the bed.

Shimmering liquid fell from his eyes as they fell onto the corpse

_"Why" _He thought. The pain in his heart grew worse as he stared at his mother. _" Why did you kill her? How could you do this to her, to me, to us!"_ The rage filled him till no more could fit. Then he remembered what his mother told him to do. To run away. Besides what could he do? He was only a meir child. How could he kill a great demon?

He looked into her lifeless eyes and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, oka-san." And he then took off out of the room, tears flowing down his cheeks and gracefully land on the velvet rug.

End Flashback

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Sesshoumaru's tears once again, only now more feeling was in them. He wished he didn't cry so much. It showed he was weak. In fact, he never cried this much. Not even when his father left him. _"Dad. Why couldn't you just leave us alone? You took the only person that cared for me, and removed her from my touch. All because of those stupid people he calls 'family', he has to kill my only family." _It was beginning to get late and Kagome was probably freaking out by now. He let out a sigh and went down the ladder.

He walked down the gravel sidewalk with his head down and did his best not to cry anymore. He wiped some escaped tears and aproached Kagome's house.

As he jumped in her room from the window there was Kagome pacing back and forth with that oh-my-freaking-god-where-is - he face. When she turned to see him she froze. She was about to scream when she figured that her family would come in wondering who she is talking to. And probably send her to one of the places that help a crazy person.

"Where have you been? I thought my parents found you and sent you home. It's a good thing I didn't ask them yet."

Well, she was partly right, he did go home. But on his own.

"Well you probably want to change out of that? You have been wearing that for two days pretty much." She put his suitcase on her bed and left the room.

She waited for 10 minutes, and grew tired. She yawned and said, "Are you done yet?" When she walked in he had a navy blue pants and his black shirt was half on, half off. Apparently, he was not done changing. Kagome blushed and turned around.

"Hurry put it on, I'm tired." As soon as she finished her sentence, she heard a sound of something on the floor. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru on the floor. She walked out the room and came back a few minutes with the same blankets. She laid them out and crawled in her bed. She swept off some dust that was on her blanket and turned off her lamp. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the fluffy pillow. But she then opened her eyes as if something was out of place.

"_Something doesn't feel right_." She thought as she looked around her room. She sat up and looked down at Sesshoumaru and saw what was missing. _"He isn't glowing like he did last night."_

She looked out her window and saw that it was a new moon, the moonless night. She giggled quietly because she remembered seeing Inuyasha in his human form for the first time.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Flashback

They were in Kindergarten, and Sango was having a party at her house for a new friendship that was born. Soon the sun disappeared behind the horizon and they were out side playing hide and seek. Sango's father was watching them, of course. Then the moonless night began. Now everyone didn't know about his transformation. Inuyasha was the seeker. Kagome was hiding behind a bush when Inuyasha spot her. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Found you."

When she turned she didn't see the white haired, dog eared little boy she knew. She saw a black haired human eared boy that she didn't know. She grabbed the nearest stick and wacked him in the head. She let out a shriek and everyone ran to see what was going on.

End Flashback

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Kagome laughed quietly at the memory. Her eyes became heavy and she fell back on her bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he had another horrible dream…

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**_Okiez, that was the chapter that took forever to get to work. And if you were paying attention well, you would have relized that added more to the death seen. Well, the reason i did that was to inform you a little more on the story. Anywho, this is not a cliffhanger. Just because I put Sesshoumaru had another bad dream ... doesnt mean its a cliffhanger. Just so ya know.So I hope that informed ya more with the story. So on to Chapter 4! I'll try to update it sooner. Bye!_**


	4. Weekend with Sesshoumaru part 2

**_OMG! I am so sorry for taking so long to update... AGAIN! But so many things were going on. I hope ya'll can fogive me. SoI tried to make this chapter as long as possible. Just so you know how sorry I am. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!_**

_Ok, on with the story._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**Sesshoumaru's Adventure **

**_Chapter Four_****: Weekend with Sesshoumaru (part 2) **

Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night, panting and covered in sweat. He sits up and places his hand on his forehead.

He clenches his teeth. _"Why won't these haunting nightmares just leave me alone?" _He looks around the room.

Kagome has her blankets kicked off her and has her arms spread out like and eagle's. He hears her steady breath as she inhales and exhales. He looks out the window and has a better look at the sky since the now torn curtains were removed. The many stars were fading away as the sun rose from the horizon as the moon sets under it.

For some reason he begins to think of Rin. She has her talking days and silent days at school, but that is the life of a child when they lose their parents and have live with foster parents.Now and then he can feel her watching him. She is in 1st grade along with Kagome's and Sango's younger brothers. So since Sesshoumaru is in 3rd she is only able to watch him at recess and lunch. Her chocolate brown eyes swallow and admire him. And he can hear her heart beat faster when they walk by each other. He knows that she has feelings for him. And he always wonders why. He is cold, distant, and never was he nice to anyone, except his mother. But she still likes him.

He sets his head back on the bright orange pillow and tries to get the most sleep that he can.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Where did that brat run off to?"_ Inutaisho thought as he lies next to his human wife. _"I must kill him before he tells someone of what I did. I can't let that happen!" _

Inutaisho got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. Looking at the face of a killer. He turns on the faucet, letting the clear water splash onto the bottom of the sink. Cupping his hands, he places them under the water and splashes his face.

Ever since that day, Inutaisho has been looking for Sesshoumaru. He would get sent to jail if anyone knew about what he had done. Even though he could pay for the bail, how would Izayoi react to hear about him being a murderer? His whole family would then never even look or talk to him. They really did love to see Sesshoumaru's mother on holidays as well as any other days. Even Izayoi was happy to hear how her and Sesshoumaru were doing. But Inuyasha would probably be happy to see them both dead. But that is only one person. He had to kill Sesshoumaru. No more thinking about it. It had to be done…

He walks out of the restroom and gets ready for work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun hovers the land of humans and demons from above as some rays gleam towards the window. Kagome slowly opens her eyes, then automatically closes them. She wasn't used to the sun yet. Plus she was used to having her curtains to help block some of the light. She sits up and hangs her legs off the edge of the bed. Her feet felt something soft so she quickly pulled them back up.

Sesshoumaru turned on his back and looked at Kagome with an growl and an irritated look.

"Heh. Heh. Sorry about that." Kagome said as she smiled.

He just sighed and turned to his side, and faced away from her.

_"Am I gonna have to freak out every morning with him?" _Kagome yawned and crawled out of bed. She gathered her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom.

She turned on the water to let it fill the tub. She removed her pajamas and stepped in. She did her shampooing and conditioning and washing her body. As she sat on the bottom to just soak in the warm water, she put her mouth in and began to blow bubbles as she thought of a plan.

_"Making sure Inuyasha doesn't notice Sesshoumaru will be a piece of cake."_ She lifted her head from the water. _"Aw who am I kidding? With him being a dog demon, well, half a dog demon, he can smell Sesshoumaru right when he steps in." _

She got out and dried her hair as much as she could. She put her towel back on the hook and began to get dressed.

Kagome put on an orange spaghetti strap shirt and a blue jean skirt ending just above her knees with flower designs bordering the edge. She stood on the stool and grabbed her tooth brush. Poured the toothpaste on the brush and began brushing. She was going have a refreshing day.

She walks back to her room while brushing her black ebony hairand finds Sesshoumaru already dressed. He wore a a navy blue shirt with a black and silver dragon on the front with dark blue jeans.

"Okay Sesshoumaru here is the plan for today. I'm gonna be down stairs with Inuyasha and-" She paused when she heard Sesshoumaru growling. "I know you don't like him, which is why you are going to stay up here in this room the whole time." His growling slowly stopped.

The phone rang.

_"Please let that be Inuyasha so he can say that he can't come over. Just please." _Kagome prayed.

"Sis! It's Sango!" Souta cried from down stairs.

"It's about time she called." Kagome finished up brushing her hair and placed the brush (SG- More like threw) on her bed. Thenran down stairs.

Kagome grabbed the phone from Souta. "Why haven't you called sooner!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I thought you would have to focus on Sesshoumaru and not need any interruptions."

"Well, it would be nice to have some help once in a while."

"Look, I said I'm sorry."

"I know. It's just that having to keep Sesshoumaru a secret is hard work. Yesterday my brother got hurt and Buyou almost got killed."

"Wow. Well, how about I come over today and help out?"

At that moment Kagome got an idea. If Sango could stay with Sesshoumaru and make sure no one goes in her room, then she could stay with Inuyasha and work on the project in peace.

"Ok Sango. I'm really gonna need your help today. You are gonna have to stay with Sesshoumaru upstairs while I stay downstairs with Inuyasha. Thanks Sango, you're the best. Bye."

Kagome quickly hung up and ran back upstairs.

"Uh, she said what now?" Sango hung up slowly then said, "I guess I have no choice but to go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, as usual, Sesshoumaru was in the room thinking more on his past. That memory that he has been so hard trying to get rid of, kept coming back. He can still hear her voice .That soft gentle voice. Oh how it soothed Sesshoumaru when Inutaisho and her divorced. Although he did know that it would happen eventually. They fought every single day. Even if it was a small thing, they would fight.

_"I swear father, one day you will regret taking the life of the one that I love. I will never let you get away with killing my mother without suffering major consequences." _

Kagome opened the door and saw that he was tensed up with fists tightly clenched.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru are you okay? "

He turned to her and said nothing. She stared at him and shook it off. She went to her desk and grabbed her part of the project. She examined the paper and looked for any mistakes.

"All seems to be good. Now for the display" She went to the closet and took out a shoe box with paper dolphins hanging on a piece of string, with a background printed from the computer showing the sea with the sky above it.

"Nice. Very nice." She went to the door and turned around. "Sesshoumaru, Sango is gonna be coming and make sure that no one comes into the room. So please be nice, or just be silent like you always are. That's easier."

He just looked away from her and went to look out the window. She merely sighed and went out the door shutting it behind her. As she went down stairs she went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her friends to come.

_"Poor Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow is Monday and we have to go to school. I wonder how he will act when we get there. Wait. What am I saying? He is always quiet and never around anyone, so nothing should be too different. But that's another sad thing about him. He has no friends." _She was felt sad for him. Everyone at school, have friends. He never talks to anyone or does anything else but either read or stare out into space.

A knock was heard on the door. She quickly got up and opened it.

There she was. Sango and-

"Miroku? Sango, why is Miroku here?" Kagome didn't expect Miroku to be coming.

Sango was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a two-tailed on it with green capris. (SG- When I say capris I mean those type of pants that are cut below your knees.)Her dark brown hair was in pig tails with purple ribbons tied at the top. Miroku wore a purple shirt with blue jeans on. He also had prayer beads around his right arm and the usual ponytail.

"Oh. Um. Well, I don't want to be alone with Sesshoumaru. He might kill me. So just so I know if he is gonna eat anyone, Miroku is gonna be first." Sango smiled innocently then looked at Miroku. He was standing there shaking with fear and eyes wide open.

"Well, looks like you two have everything under control." He took a step back and was about to take off running. "Later."

Sango grabbed his shirt collar "Oh no you don't. You're staying with me and the beast."

"Sango. Miroku. There is nothing to be afraid of. I slept with him and he could have killed me when I was a sleep."

Sango and Miroku were about to burst out laughing, but they tried to hold it in. But that didn't work. They were laughing so hard, tears came out of their eyes. Kagome just stared at them with confusion written all over her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-Y-You said you" Miroku couldn't finish his sentence without laughing. Sango couldn't even say a word.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Kagome was getting pissed at them. She thought about what she just said and her eyes widened.

"EW! You guys have the most disgusting minds in the world!" Her face was red from blushing and anger."I can't believe ya'll would think such a thing. I didn't mean sleep with him sleep with him! I could expect Miroku with that thinking that, but you Sango! Unbelievable!"

They finally started to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it was just SO funny" Sango still had a smile on her face looking like she was about to laugh again.

"Oh. Kagome, you didn't tell me Sango and Miroku were coming, too." Mrs. Higurashi walked towards them at the door.

"Oh, well, they are here so we will be going to my room." She turned to the stairs. "Come on, guys"

They were still giggling. "O-O-Okay," they both said, and followed her to her room.

Kagome turned the knob on the door and went in with Miroku and Sango behind her. Sesshoumaru was at his usual spot by the window. He turned to the guests.

"Ok Sesshoumaru. Like I said, be nice." She went to her desk and gathered all of her project materials and went out the door downstairs.

Miroku and Sango were standing still just looking at him with Sango behind Miroku. Sesshoumaru just stared at them back as if they were crazy. He rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window.

"I guess this will be easy. We can probably just play cards while we wait till they are finished." Sango went over to Kagome's desk and opened the drawer a found the set of cards. They sat on the bad playing Go Fish.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back down stairs, Kagome sat at the kitchen table where Inuyasha and she will work on the project. She was eating some ramen since she hadn't had her breakfast yet as she waited for him.

_"Inuyasha. You do realize that I like you, right? Probably not. Kikyo is like the wall between us. At least she was sick when we were choosing partners." _Kagome began to laugh a little. She remembered when Kikyo found out that she was partnered with Naraku. He was the most hated person in school, mostly because he was a bully. And the best part is that everyone in the school knew that he liked Kikyo.

A knock was heard on the door.

_"Ok Kagome. Just work on the project, finish it up, then he will leave." _She sighed as she walked to the door. She opened the door. Inuyasha was wearing his red t-shirt with a white dog howling and black jeans with flames at the edge.

His face was looking down at the floor. "Hi Kagome…"

She put on a warm smile. "Hi Inuyasha. I've got everything on my half of the project. How about you?" _"Why isn't he looking at me?"_

He held out his arms and showed his half of the project. "My mother helped me with some of it, but it is still not finished."

They went to the kitchen and began to glue, cut, write and make sure everything was perfect. And Inuyasha never once looked at Kagome. (SG- Hmmmmm. Makes ya think doesn't it?)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Got any 3s?" Miroku asked looking at his 3 card.

"Go fish," Sango sighed. "Again"

As Kagome and Inuyasha worked on their project, Miroku and Sango have been sitting on the bed playing Go Fish. So far Sango has won 6 games in a row while Miroku won squat.

He picked the last card left and looked at Sango.

"Are you sure you're not cheating or anything?"

She sighed again. "Of course not, how can I when you're all the way on that side of the bed"

Miroku just groaned and waited for Sango to pick a card.

"Ok, do you have any… 5s?"

"DARN IT!" He tossed the card at her as she grabbed it smiling proudly.

"Well, that's all the cards I have. Let's count our pairs. Let's see. Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu, and juu. How many do you have Miroku?"

He mumbled something she could not make out. Instead, she looked at his pairs. She laughed.

"Only 2." She laughed some more.

He blushed.

"I'm tired of this stupid game."

"Just because you can't win doesn't mean it's stupid." She laughed some more.

Miroku just rolled his eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring out the window. Sango followed his gaze and looked at him too. Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him and looked at them back with a cocked eye brow. They immediately looked away. He merely sighed and looked away back towards the window. Oh how he wished to be free, away from the humans that keep him captive. But most of all, train. He will do whatever it takes to avenge his mother's death. A growl escaped his lips at the memory he tried so hard to forget. Sango and Miroku jumped off the bed and backed away. They stayed as far away as possible from him.

But what troubled him was, we didn't he leave already. His legs is healed and has no reason to stay. Then, his plan he made soon after he arrived at the human's house.. If he were to leave the human's place, which he despises humans, his father would have found him. Inutaisho knows that he hates humans no matter what, and he would never DARE go to one for help. If he were to keep it low, he wouldn't get killed and have more of a chance to train.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Inuyasha! I thought you said you checked over everything. No. Your mother checked over everything" Kagome shouted in disbelief as she stood from her chair.

"Ok,I told you I onlyshowed her some of it.I thought the rest was ok!" He shouted as he covered his little doggy ears. "I'm sorry Kikyo"

Her eyes widened. _"Did he just call me Kikyo? No, he couldn't call me Kikyo! Even if we look like separated twins, he can never mix me up with her!" _Her fists were tightened but then soon loosened. _"But he did..."_ She sat back down and looked at the floor, refusing to look at him.

Inuyasha uncovered his ears sensing that she has stopped yelling. Hefinnaly looked at her and wondered why she looked so sad, and angry. Did he say something that upset her? He thought back at what he said and after a few seconds, he realized what he did wrong.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about that. It's hard not to mix you both up." She clenched her fists again. He noticed. "I mean I just saw her when I came over here so I was used to talking to her."

She gasped silently. _"That explains it! He just saw Kikyo, and every time that happens he never looks at me. And he doesnt look at me because he always calls me her. And all he knows is that I get mad at him for it. But he doesnt know why..."_

She rose from her chair not removing her eyes from the floor and talked a little more than a whisper, "Inuyasha, just leave. I'll finish the project on my own."

"Kagome…" He stood up and was about to grab her hand when she backed away from him and looked at him with red teary eyes.

"Just leave!" she shouted.

He backed away and glared at her, "What's your problem! I said I was sorry!"

She turned away from him and began toran back upstairs. He followed up to the first step when he froze. He sniffed the air and looked around. "This scent."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru was watching the free clouds move along in the sky when he felt a close presence lingering. He sniffed and growled. Sango again tried to back away with Sango in Miroku's arms. And when Sango's cheek was so close to him (SG- You know Miroku.), he couldn't help but to kiss it. It all ended up with an evil glared staring at him and big red mark on his face. (SG- And just so you know, if you forgotten, they are just kids so no butt grabbing.)

She was half way up when she heard a low growl from Inuyasha. She gasped. _"Oh no!I forgot all about Sesshoumaru."_ She turned and realized she was mad at him. "Inuyasha! I said leave! This is my house and I demand you to leave!" He just continued sniffing with a growl inside him, when he caught that it went upstairs.

"Kagome, who is up there?" Inuyasha said, slightly running up the stairs.

She began to look around when she remember the words of the church priestess, Keade.

**vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_'If Inuyasha starts to become out of control, use this rosary at any command you wish to say. The word of subjugation.' Keade handed her the necklace. Kagome had a confused look on her face. _

_'What does subjugation mean, Keade-sama?' _

_'It means to put control on another. Like I said before, to control Inuyasha.' _

_Kagome smiled. 'I have just the word.' _

**vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha met the ground with a boom.

Mrs. Higurashi came running into the scene with a worried looked. "Kagome what's going on?"

She looked up to her mom and smiled. "Nothing, but do you think you can take Inuyasha home, he looks tired." Her mother looked at Inuyasha lying on the floor and believed what Kagome said.

She picked him up and went out the front door to the car.

Once they left, Kagome fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands as she cried. _"It's obvious, Inuyasha doesn't like me the same way I like him. It's Kikyo who holds his heart, not me." _

Sango and Miroku came out of the room and saw Kagome sitting on the top step crying into her hands. Sango sat next to her and held her with Kagome's head on her shoulder and Sango's head on Kagome's head. She heard everything clearly. Miroku didn't pay attention since he only pays attention to Sango.

"It's ok Kagome; Inuyasha still doesn't know your feelings for him." Sango said, trying to give her the best comfort.

"But why not? ... He knows ….. Kikyo likes …. him …" It was difficult to understand between her sobs but Sango understood. She was like a sister to her.

"Yes. That's because she told him. Inuyasha is one to believe what he hears. And since every time everyone said that you liked him, you said ya'll were just friends. So, Inuyasha thought of you as just a friend." Sango's words sunk into Kagome. She realized that Sango was right. If Inuyasha were to ever know, she must tell him.

Kagome lifted her face and looked and Sango with a smile. "Thank you, Sango. You are the sister I have always wanted." And with that said she hugged her.

They both rose and turned to find 1. Miroku staring and Sango with I-Love-You written all over his face and 2. Sesshoumaru was watching everything.

Kagome walked past him and before she entered her room she said without looking at them, "Sango. Miroku. You can leave now. I'll see ya'll at school tomorrow." Then walked inside her room. Sesshoumaru followed not knowing where else he can go without anyone else knowing he was there.

Sango and Miroku just stared for a while and walked down stairs and went out the door.

"I have a feeling school isn't going to be a pleasant day tomorrow." Sango spoke without looking away from the ground.

"Yes. Unfortunately Inuyasha and Kagome sit next to one another and they are partners for the project." Miroku said looking on ahead.

Sango nodded. "I wish Inuyasha had a clue."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Back in the room, Kagome was lying on her bed with her face in her pillow crying tears of sorrow and anger. _"What's the point of having feelings for Inuyasha when I know that he loves Kikyo?"_ She sighed and turned to her side. Sesshoumaru was sitting on her chair reading a book.

"Where did you get that book, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked wiping away her tears. He didn't answer. He just turned a page and continued. Kagome sighed and right before she was going to look away he pointed to something. She followed were he pointed and it lead to his suitcase.

"Oh."

She rose from her bed and looked out her window. It was evening and sun almost set completely. Kagome went to her drawer and took out her pajamas and went to the restroom to change.

Once she was all changed she looked at herself in the mirror. An image of Kikyo was shown and she shook her head and saw herself again. She turned the faucet on and washed her face.

She went down stairs to finish up everything for her project. _"I don't think I can do the presentation with him. Not after today."_ She did the fishing touches and took it with her upstairs. She didn't have dinner, but she didnt feel to hungry.

When she came in the room she found Sesshoumaru taking off the bandage strip. When she looked at his leg all that was left was a scar. He tossed the bandage aside and looked out the window. _"I cannot wait till the day comes whenIcan train."_

She set down her project on her desk and left the room. As she came back with the blankets, she felt like a slave. She laid them on the floor and went to turn off the light. Then, she went to her bed and covered herself with the blankets.

A knock was heard on the door. Kagome sat up and froze.

"Kagome, do you want dinner?" She heard her mother say.

"No mom, I'm going to bed." She replied, hoping her mother wouldn't come in.

"Ok, honey. Oyasumi, Kagome." And her mother's footsteps faded away.

Kagome sighed with relief and laid back down. She stared up at the ceiling and thought about all that happened today. She finished the project, Inuyasha called her Kikyo, now she is mad at him, and Sesshoumaru was watching everything.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and he was sitting up and looking out the window _"Why does he always look out there? Could it be he wants to leave? But if he did he would have left already. So many questions that won't be solved unless he talks to me." _Kagome turned away from him. _"Maybe Sango is right. Maybe I should tell Inuyasha how I feel about him. He needs to know or he will never choose me. I wish Kikyo did die in that accident."_ She felt bad about saying that but it was the truth. Her eyes became heavy and she was soon drifted off to her dreams.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inutaisho was working at his desk finishing up some papers that needed to be done. "Sesshoumaru, it shouldn't be to hard to find you. How far can an 8 year old boy go? He stood from his desk and walked out of his study. On his way to his room he saw Inuyasha walking back to his room as well.

"Oyasumi, Inuyasha" he said with a smile.

Inuyasha turned around and had a serious look on his face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inutaisho asked walking over to him.

"Father, I need to tell you something."

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**_Ok, I hope that was long enough to please ya'll. PlusI have good news, since school is over, I will get to update sooner and quicker. Just as long as I don't get writer's block. So pray for me that I won't. So, today has been rough for Kagome. Inuyasha has called her the person she hates most. Kikyo. Now she has decided she will tell him how she really feels for him. Will she come through? Or will Inuyasha just make it worst? And why was Sesshoumaru so curious at what was going on? So many more questions that will eventually soon be answered. So look out for Chapter 5, School Chaos._**

**_P.S. To know how I am doing on this story, look at my profile now and then. I write down if I am almost done or might be getting delayed or have writer's block. Plus, some sneak peak summaries of up coming stories if ya'll like them. Like it says, just message me if ya'll like them._**

**_The Translations: _**

**_ichi- one_**

**_ni- two_**

**_san- three_**

**_yon- four_**

**_go- five_**

**_roku- six_**

**_nana- seven_**

**_hachi-eight_**

**_kyuu- nine_**

**_juu- ten_**

**_Oyasumi- Good Night_**


	5. Forgive Me

_I am truely sorry about my MAJOR delay to this story. I had everything planned out and now it's been like 2 YEARS, and i have totally forgoten the plot. " But i think most of you have forgotten this story as well. So, since my basic loss of intrest to this story, i am quitting it. I will leave this story up incase I figure out how to finish it, until then I done. But do not fret, now, I am inspired to write (but who knows how long this insipration will last). I'll think of things and make my way from there. Again, im sorry to have wasted your time._

_Farewell and hope to see you soon._

_Sign,_

_The Girl Who Went Tainted._


End file.
